At one time, there were only open-outcry exchanges where traders, specifically buyers and sellers, would come together to trade in person. With the advent of electronic trading, traders can participate at their client devices from remote distances by communicating over physical networks with electronic exchanges that automatically match bids and offers.
In particular, subscribing traders are connected to an exchange's electronic trading platform by way of a communication link and through an application program interface to facilitate real-time electronic messaging between themselves and the exchange. The electronic trading platform includes at least one electronic market, which is at the center of the trading system and handles the matching of bids and offers placed by the traders for that market. The electronic messaging includes market information that is distributed from the electronic market to the traders via an electronic data feed. Once the traders receive the market information, it may be displayed to them on their trading screens. Upon viewing the information, traders can take certain actions including the actions of sending buy or sell orders to the electronic market, adjusting existing orders, deleting orders, or otherwise managing orders. Traders may also use automated tools on their client devices to automate these and additional actions.
Although the amount or type of market information published by an electronic exchange often differs from exchange to exchange or from market to market, there are generally some standard pieces of information. Market information may include data that represents just the inside market. The inside market is the lowest available offer price (best ask) and the highest available bid price (best bid) in the market for a particular tradeable object at a particular point in time. Market information may also include market depth. Market depth refers to quantities available at the inside market as well as quantities that may be available at other prices away from the inside market. The quantity available at a given price level is usually provided by the exchange in aggregate sums. In other words, an exchange usually provides the total buy quantity and the total sell quantity available in the market at a particular price level in its data feed. In addition to providing order book information such as price and quantity information, electronic exchanges can offer other types of market information such as the open price, settlement price, net change, volume, last traded price, the last traded quantity, and order fill information.
Due to the massive amounts of market updates received from an electronic exchange, the central processing unit(s) (CPU) of client devices can be extremely overwhelmed. Client devices often struggle to balance the message processing load with other activities such as responding to user's actions, because most often traders want access to as much of this information as quickly and as accurately as possible so that they can make the most effective and efficient trades. For example, client devices may experience sluggish responsiveness to user actions, lost network messages or delayed market information updates, or when trading with automated tools the tools may have a slow response or base their decision on out-of-date information, which may all lead to lost opportunities for the trader.
In an attempt to limit the load on the network and client devices, electronic exchanges often limit the market depth offered as market information. For instance, an electronic market might offer only “5” levels of market depth, which includes the quantities available at the current top “5” buy prices and the quantities available at the current top “5” sell prices. Despite the attempts made by electronic exchanges and others to improve and control the distribution of market information, there are still many disadvantages to the current methods of distribution and processing and client systems continue to suffer from the amount of messages received from electronic exchanges.
As more traders begin trading in an electronic trading environment, the amount of message traffic and the load on the client devices' CPU's is likely to continue growing at an increased rate and, at least during those times, client devices will continue to have difficulty maintaining near real-time data processing. In an industry where speed and accuracy are of the utmost importance, receiving delayed or inaccurate market information can be extremely detrimental to a trader and can possibly cost the trader hundreds, thousands, or even millions of dollars.